Frank Zhang
|goals = To defeat Gaia and the Giants (succeeded) |family = |friends = Hazel Levesque (girlfriend), Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Tyson, other Camp Jupiter campers |enemies = Gaia, Giants, Octavian |type of hero = Demigod }} Frank Zhang, also known as Fai Zhang, is one of the main characters in The Heroes of Olympus book series. He is a camper at Camp Jupiter, a camp for Roman demigods and is the son of Mars, the Roman God of War and the late Emily Zhang and the Roman half-brother of Clarisse La Rue (the daughter of Mars's Greek form Ares). He also has Greek heritage, as he is a descendant of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea and because of this he can shape shift into animals, so he is also a distant relative of Percy Jackson. Biography Early Life Frank Zhang was born on June 5, 1994 to military solider Emily Zhang, and the Roman god of war Mars, and is the half-sibling to Clarisse La Rue, the daughter of Mars' Greek form Ares. On his mother side, he is a descent of Periclymenus, who is the grandson of the Greek god Poseidon, making him a legacy of the sea god, and distant relatives to Poseidon's children, which includes Triton, Percy Jackson and Tyson. Frank's family was blessed by the god with the power to shift into any kind of animal, mythical or living from their human form. Frank is considered a dangerous demigod, due to his ancestral gift combined with his divine lineage. At the night of his birth, Juno appeared to his family and pointed out a piece of timber, warning that if it burned entirely, he would die. Due to his father being absent, Frank was raised by his grandmother after his mother died in a military accident in Afghanistan. At his mother's funeral, his grandmother told him of their family history and that he is son of a Roman god, and explained that his life force was tied to the timber that she gave him. His grandmother also told him to keep the piece of wood safe, and told him that he would leaving to go to Camp Jupiter. Lupa and her wolf pack arrived at the Zhang's mansion, and Frank went through the process of proving his strength. Frank arrived at the camp a month after Jason Grace disappeared, and was on Probatio when Percy Jackson arrived. When he arrived to the camp, his grandmother instructed him to go the Praetor and tell her that his great-grandfather was Shen Lun. Shen Lun had created an earthquake accidently that almost destroyed Camp Jupiter, thus Frank's grandmother told him to be for forgiveness to the Praetor. Frank went to Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, and she told them she judged people by their merits, but warned him not to mention Shen Lun to the other campers, as they would be less understanding. ''The Heroes of Olympus'' The Son of Neptune In the The Son of Neptune, Frank is one of the main characters along with Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque. The Mark of Athena In The Mark of Athena, Frank is a main character. One of the seven demigods from the prophecy. The House of Hades In The House of Hades, Frank transforms from a big burly, panda bear like kid, to a firm, tall, changed man. The Blood of Olympus In The Blood of Olympus, Frank helps defeat the giants and protect Camp Half-Blood while Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez defeat Gaea. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Frank has the ability to change or shapeshift into any animal, being it can be something made up or out of the ordinary (as it has to be a mythical or real creature). After receiving the Blessing of Mars, Frank's shapeshifting powers became more fluid and less tiring, being able to turn into an eagle, a dragon, a crow, a snake, a rhinoceros, and other animals. *'Superhuman Strength:' Being the son of the Roman god of war, Frank is strong for a human and demigod, and is probably the strongest physically out of the Seven. *'Superhuman Agility:' Frank is extremely agile, being able to out maneuver enemies when fighting. *'Superhuman Durability:' Frank is more durable to an average human, being able to take hits from monsters and demigods. *'Necromancy:' Frank can control ghosts and skeletons of Roman Legionnaires, but his power isn't equal or superior to Nico's necromancy (due to the latter being the son of Hades). *'Blessing of Mars:' Frank has the Blessing of Mars, a power that gives him massive strength and invulnerability, and it's similar to the curse of Achilles. *'Father's Voices:' It's revealed in The House of Hades that Ares' and Mars' voices have been yelling inside of Frank's head since Leo started a civil war between both camps. Frank can control both voices to an extent, and can ask both Ares and Mars for advice during battles. Abilities *'Leadership:' Frank has shown himself to be capable leader, being able to lead the Fifth Cohort, and led the Seven to victory on multiple occasions. *'Tactical Skills:' *'Fighting Skills:' Frank is a natural and skilled fighter, and has defeated many Roman demigods in the war games, defeated an army of monsters in the House of Hades, and destroyed over a hundred of Katoblepones by himself with little experience. *'Master Archer:' Frank is a master archer and bowman, with it being his weapon of choice. Due to him being the son of Mars, he is accurate and masterful in shooting, and has designed many kinds of arrows for different functions. *'Swordsmanship:' Being the son of the Roman god of war, Frank is skilled swordsman, defeating over one-hundred Katoblepones with Hazel's sword, Spatha. *'Multilingualism:' Though limited, Frank can speak some Canadian French due to having studied it in school, and can speak and read some Chinese, but is not fluent with both languages. However, as a Roman demigod, he can speak and understand a degree of Latin. Gallery Images Frank_Zhang.jpg Trivia * Frank is the first demigod in the Camp Half-Blood Chronicles to be Canadian with the second being Kayla Knowles, a daughter of Apollo. * He is also the only demigod to not be dyslexic or have ADHD. Instead he is Lactose Intolerant. * Frank had a fear of fire, due to knowing that if the timber he kept burned entirely, he would die. However, after he was freed from it, he could have lost his fear of fire. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Leaders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Pessimists Category:Loyal Category:Rivals Category:Strategists